cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Betrayal on Ossus
"Jedi Knight Valine H'drafde has been exposed as a traitor to the Jedi Order. She claims that she no longer wishes to serve a council who believe in violence and military leadership. She has been killed, rather than surrendering. This report will be kept in the Council's inner circle and will not share it with anyone other than the Jedi Order and the Supreme Chancellor himself." —Ralana Ahln's report During the battle of Ossus in 20 BBY, (one week after the Battle of Chandrila), Jedi Knight Valine H'drafde and her forces were sent to reclaim Ossus that had fallen during the early stages of the Clone Wars. Two days later, however, all contact was lost with her. A transmission from the planet from a clone trooper urgently requested reinforcements, before he was killed by a lightsaber. Concerned of the situation, Jedi Generals Ralana Ahln and Anakin Skywalker, accompanied by Padawan Joch Farlight were disptached with reinforcements to support the Republic's efforts on Ossus. The Battle When they entered Ossus and arrived on the surface, they found bodies of many deceased clone troopers, most of whom had been slashed vicously by a lightsaber. Though Ahln knew that remnants of Xeron's acolytes after Chandrila still remained at large, she also knew that they did not have the necessary teachings to perform this kind of attack. It soon became clear that Valine had defected to Count Dooku and was now leading the Droid Army to reconquer Ossus. Armed with the knowledge of Valine's betrayal, the ground forces established several bases to stage attacks on the Separatist installations, hoping to lay siege on Ossus. Valine, however, aware of the Republic's tactics, instead focused her forces of encircling the camps to finish them off. Her plans to encircle them were foiled when air support managed to eliminate a large portion of the army, thus allowing the Republic to break out. Deciding to take the fight to her, Skywalker and his men breached through the Separatists' defenses and battered heavily on the Droid Army. Valine, however, retreated to an old temple to prepare for the last fight, knowing that Ahln and Farlight were right behind her. Jedi Duel : "She speaks as though she did the right thing. Her voice was filled with hatred, and yet, there was also forgiveness in her tone. Why?" : "She fears of what the Republic is becoming. Those who join Dooku would think that way, and that the dark side can only ensure their survivial through this meance." —Joch Farlight and Ralana Ahln: In a chamber, both Ahln and H'drafde exchanged words of cold before both she and Farlight engaged the former Jedi in a lightsaber duel. Despite Ahln's and Farlight's exceptional abilities with a lightsaber, they were defeated when Valine disarmed them both. Just as she was about to impale a killing blow on young Farlight, Anakin Skywalker stepped in and stabbed her through the heart, killing her. As Ahln surveyed her dead body, Farlight commented that she spoke as though she did the right thing with both hatred and forgiveness, which Ahln replied that only those who would join Dooku are those who fear the Republic's power. Particpants Outcome *Stalemate **Valine H'drafde killed **Majority of Separatist forces destroyed **Small Republic presence maintained Casualties Galactic Republic Heavy *Many clones wounded or killed *Five LAAT/i Gunships *Six AT-RT Walkers *Moderate losses to fighter squadrons *Moderate damage to fleet Confederacy Heavy *Many Droids *Valine H'drafde *Nine AAT Tanks *Moderate losses to fighter squadrons *One Banking Clan Frigate *Two ''Providence-''Destroyers Category:Events